Fallen Rose Petals
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: Drew watches helplessly as Roselia dies in the hands of Team Aqua and Magma. He's lost, lonely, and forlorn as he wished he died instead. May sees him and tries to help pick up the pieces. [Implied Contestshipping]


**Fallen Rose Petals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**One-shot Slight Contestshippy**

* * *

The rain poured heavily on a young emerald-haired boy as he silently cried. It was cold and gloomy, but he couldn't escape the darkness in his heart. A small Pokemon with thorns on its elegant green head lay motionless in his hands. He held the Roselia close to his body realizing the horrible truth of the world. Roselia was dead… His first Pokemon and best friend had left this cruel harsh world to protect him.

**Flashback**

Shelly from Team Aqua laughed evilly at the thorn Pokemon. Her master, Drew, was within Team Aqua's top strategist had her arm wrapped around the boy's neck cutting off his air supply. Drew tried to loosen her grip on him, but she was just too strong and he couldn't use his strength without his air. He gasped for breath as she then raised a sharp blade up to his throat. Roselia was stunned and didn't know what to do… Suddenly, Tabitha, the commander and admin of Team Magma, stepped out from the bushes and raised a gun at Shelly's head.

"That's not fighting fair Shelly," Tabitha said dangerously.

"Since when was Team Magma so honorable?" she replied viciously. "Lower your weapon or the boy dies."

"The boy is not of my concern. I came only for Roselia so Team Magma can use her to unlock the gate that withholds the greatest volcano to erupt to form more inhabitable land."

"Or the earthquake that will send a flood of water over the earth.," Shelly added. "Roselia, come with me and this boy here won't have to suffer a terrible fate."

"Make another move, Shelly, and you die. Release the kid," Tabitha said warningly.

"This kid is all I have against that pathetic excuse for a Pokemon! I can't believe out of all Pokemon, _this_Roselia has the bloodlines to unlock the greatest mysteries of the world!"

"Ro…Roselia," Drew coughed. "Get outta here!"

The small Pokemon was thoroughly confused and had no idea what to do. She could not bear to leave her master dying at the hands of malicious rivalry teams. Drew was caught in the crossfire and Roselia cared deeply for her master.

Roselia's vision swerved as she grew angry and unleashed a powerful petal dance. The pink petals shot in every direction from the red and blue roses. Roselia lost control of her own attacks and grew confused as the petals cut everything in its path. They cut deeply into the forest trees and branches fell left and right. Roselia shouted in confusion and pain as the petals came out faster and cut deeper. The pink blossoms cut across Shelly's hand, releasing her grip on Drew and the knife she held fell down to the ground. Shelly then tried to shield her face as the petals ripped through the wind and cut across Tabitha's hand as well. He dropped his gun and the blossoms cut clear across his cheek.

"Roselia! Stop!" Drew shouted as hard as he could.

His loyal Pokemon lost all sense of direction and the dangerous leafs and petals ripped across his hands and face. The boy tried to walk across the array of dangerous flowers although it was immensely difficult. Blood started to drip onto the lush, cool grass as he walked over to Roselia. Suddenly, Roselia realized she was embraced and looked up. Drew was holding her tightly towards his chest despite the flowers cutting across his body. Roselia suddenly regained control as the Pokemon stopped its arsenal of petals.

"Rose…Roselia?" the small Pokemon cried.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Drew tried to say with a forced smile as the blood dripped onto Roselia herself. The Pokemon looked sadly at the pain she had caused her master…

Suddenly, Shelly dived down onto the grass and seized the gun from under Tabitha. Everyone's eyes widened as she aimed the deadly weapon at Drew. The green haired boy stared into the face of death as the girl pulled the trigger and unleashed a deadly bullet. Drew stared into the reflection of the silver bullet and saw a small Pokemon jump in front of him…

"No!! Roselia!" he shouted.

The bullet pierced the small Pokemon and Roselia fell into Drew's hands. Tears formed in his eyes as he held Roselia carefully and felt the coldness in her body. Suddenly, the blue rose withered away as the petals fell slowly off the bud. Drew turned and saw the red rose do the same. The rose petals fell limply off Roselia's sepals and quickly turned dark. The boy could not believe his eyes…

"Roselia! No! You can't…ROSELIA!" he shouted with deep anguish.

"Shit," Shelly said, looking at the motionless Pokemon. "There's no way we can-"

Tabitha held out a hand before her and she closed her mouth immediately. She looked at the boy surrounded by darkened rose petals. Tabitha pulled his hood over his head and walked away with deep regrets, knowing that their rivalry caused a deep rift in a young boy's mind. Shelly finally realized that her selfish and impulsive acts had led to a wound that can never be healed… If her Walrein was ki-. Her heart filled with melancholy as she walked away, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. His voice still screamed in her mind…

"Roselia! Wake up!" he shouted. "ROSELIA!!"

---

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were running as the rain began to pour harder. The droplets hit them like bullets as they tried to look for some kind of shelter. The next town was too far away and the cold was making them shiver. May ran as fast as her legs could carry her and then glimpsed a young boy staring down into a pool of clear water above the drenched blades of grass. Two small roses were growing out from the ground before him. One red. One blue. She looked at his darkened eyes and realized silent tears were dripping from them…

"Hey! There's a person over there!" May shouted.

"What?" Ash asked skeptically. "What would someone be doing out here in this rain?"

"There's a huge tree with roots that come out of the ground behind him. We can use it as a shelter from the rain! It's almost like a cave! Brock can we stay there until the rain stops?" May asked.

"Good eye, May. It's big enough for everyone!" Brock shouted.

Everyone ran over to the tree roots and felt the relief of the dryness of an almost-perfect cave. May glimpsed the green-haired boy as she ran by him and recognized his face… It was Drew. He was sitting in the wet grass…silently crying to himself… His hands were clenched and he was shaking…

"Drew!" she shouted.

"May! Hurry up!" Max shouted.

"Just a minute!" May shouted irritably back. "Drew! What's wrong?"

The boy did not answer her and stared into the blue and red roses. May crept closer to the boy and touched his arm. She felt a dark liquid creep between her fingertips and realized it was blood. She brought her hand back up to her face and saw the red blood drop of her fingertips and glanced back at his body and face. He covered in deep cuts and she looked at the true meaning of sadness when she stared back into his eyes.

"Hey…Drew…what happened?" she asked quietly.

May silently pulled out her Pokedex and raised it to the roses planted beautifully in the ground, becoming drowned in water. Her gut was telling her something horrible happened here… Suddenly, the Pokedex recalled what the roses were.

"Roselia, the thorn pokemon," Dexter said in a mechanical voice as usual. May's eyes widened as the Pokedex read out the information. "When Roselia dies, two roses, the same color as its old ones become one with the earth, immortal to anything that comes by for 5 years until it has finally realized that its purpose is to fade away as many other flowers do."

"Roselia…is gone?" May asked.

"I want to go back…" Drew mumbled. "Go back…"

"Drew, we should really get out of this rain," May suggested sadly.

"I want to go back to the time I ever met Roselia… I wish I never met Roselia… If it weren't for me…she'd still be alive now," Drew continued to mumble.

"How can you wish that?!" May exclaimed. "Roselia is gone but you can't wish that you two have not met! She was your first Pokemon, remember?"

"If it weren't for me, she'd still be alive," Drew muttered again.

The young brunette looked around and saw a drenched gun and a blade that was constantly hit with raindrops. She examined the knife closer and saw the symbol of Team Aqua engraved into the silver blade and the gun's handle was etched with the Magma symbol. Drew still sat before the two roses…motionless and alone. He was barely even conscious as he thought of the good times he had with Roselia…

**Flashback**

It was cold and snowy as the young boy ran through the slush carrying a small Pokemon egg that was laced with green and small stripes of red and blue. It was left abandoned in the snow. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared before him as he watched with his bright green eyes, how the egg transformed into a Budew. It was cold and shivering as Drew hastened his pace and ran into his mansion. Quickly, he brought the small Pokemon towards the prickling fire and held her close to his body.

"Are you okay?" the seven year old Drew asked.

"Budew, Bud!" the small Pokemon exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness," Drew said with a sigh of relief. Throughout the cold, snowy night, he held Budew close to his body knowing she had no other family. The Pokemon smiled to herself knowing that she had someone to care for her…

---

"Roselia! Solar beam!" Drew shouted.

The young boy was now nine-years old and ready to start his new adventures with Roselia. The Budew he cared for evolved into the most elegant Pokemon, Roselia. The Roselia gave off a beautiful aroma. The emerald-eyed boy was out by the river, trying to teach his Pokemon how to use the most powerful grass attack, Solar Beam. Roselia performed flawlessly as the array of beautiful sunshine turned into a deadly arsenal of colors and sounds, concentrated into a powerful beam.

"Ro, Roselia!" the thorn Pokemon shouted.

"Good work, but let's see if we can cut the time to gather sunlight in half!" Drew shouted happily.

---

"Roselia, Rose," the Pokemon said skeptically. _Why are you so mean to her?_

"What?" Drew asked in return. "Oh, no reason."

The boy smiled to his Pokemon while on the steps leading down to the beautiful beach below them. They dark night sky was filled with fireworks exploding with magnificent colors and sounds. Drew glanced back at his smiling Roselia and she jumped onto his shoulder. Drew smiled back at her with content, still watching the girl with the Torchic down on the beach.

"I don't know. I have to be hard on her, the way Solidad was hard on me. I want to make her stronger because I see a lot of potential in her," Drew replied softly.

"Rose, Roselia, Ro," the Pokemon replied. _Is there no other way besides poking fun at her inexperience?_

"Yeah well I'm a guy. I can't think of a better way to do it," he said with a warm voice. "Solidad made me cry in my first battle, remember? I will do the same to her and someday, she'll be one of the best coordinators of all. I can already see that."

"Roselia…"_Guys._

---

"Roselia…no," Drew cried in anguish.

"Rose…Ro…Roselia," the rose Pokemon whispered in return. _I'll…miss you Drew…_

Drew reached out his fingertips to the withering roses on Roselia's arms. As he was about to touch them, they became engulfed in a dark black and withered off the sepals. Drew clenched back his hands as Roselia closed her eyes for the final time. He screamed out into the forest, frightening every creature nearby as the rain started pouring. The sky was crying…The tears fell constantly out of his eyes, flowing like a silver river down his cold cheek. As the rain poured harder, the tears could no longer be seen… but it was still there. The hole in his heart could never be replaced…

**End Flashback**

"Drew…I'm so sorry…" May said after a while.

"May! Are you coming!?" Ash shouted from under the tree roots.

"Go away!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, she touched her cheeks and realized tears were falling down her eyes as well. She tried to wipe them away, but it wouldn't leave. She kneeled down to the damaged boy as he stared blankly back towards her. She sat down next to him and placed his head on her shoulder. She held him tightly and embraced him deeply. Drew did not feel anything and was unaware of her presence as he allowed the tears to fall silently from his eyes. May looked back at the small roses and saw Roselia's smiling image in its place. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Drew… She would not leave a friend in need. The brunette felt his cold body against her warm face and hoped that they would stay together…

"Drew, I can't imagine what you're going through right now… Team Magma and Aqua were horrible to drive you and Roselia to this fate… I don't really want to say anything, because I know I'll probably make matters worse…" May said quietly.

"Roselia….is gone…" Drew managed to choke out.

"Yeah…she's gone…but I'm still here, we're still here…Roselia's spirit is still here and she's always going to be with you."

"She's gone…" Drew repeated. "And I let it happen. I am the one who should be dead."

"We're still here…" May continued. "We're still fighting... we're still friends. Roselia gave her life to protect you, and I will do the same."

May could hardly believe what she was saying, because it was hard enough that Drew was resting his head on her shoulders and being so close to her. He was broken…he was damaged… and he needed May more than ever. He crept his hand closer to hers and she held it tightly. Drew felt the warmth traveling to his hand and his eyes closed once again. He was tired… this weight on his shoulders… he was tired of it all.

"I'm sorry…" May finally whispered into his ear.

Drew and May both slowly closed their eyes as the rain stopped hitting them like bullets and lessened to a slight drizzle. The tears raining out of Drew's eyes stopped and May held him even closer. Ash, Brock, and Max came out and put a warm blanket over them and realized the pain they both shared. The night went on as Drew and May fell asleep in each other's arms and the darkness in Drew's heart slowly began to heal…

---

**The Next Morning**

"May…May," a voice said slowly.

"Huh?" May asked sleepily as she yawned and opened his eyes.

"You can let go of me now," he said in his normal tone of voice.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" she shouted with her face blushed with a deep crimson.

May quickly withdrew her arm from around Drew's body and the redness from her face would not disappear! The brunette immediately stood up from the shock and Drew fell flat on his back. She fumbled around and then realized she left Drew's deeply cut body on the wet, soggy grass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" May exclaimed back to her old self.

"Yeah, whatever," Drew said.

"How much do you remember of last night?" May asked as she held up a hand to help Drew up from the grass.

"It doesn't matter…" Drew said softly as he took her hand and brought himself up to a standing position… "I need to get out of here… Everything reminds me of…"

"Drew…look, if you need anyone to-" May started.

"No thanks, waste of my time and yours," Drew said, trying to avoid the hurt in his voice… It wasn't easy losing his first Pokemon… Never seeing the smiling green face with the beautiful roses…

"Well, I don't know about your time…but it'll never be a waste of my time," May said quietly.

"Thanks…for being here…" Drew said apologetically.

The brunette was astounded as the boy had actually thanked her. There was no need for words as he held out his shaky hand with a forced look of happiness on his face. May looked sadly back into his eyes and shook his hand…but she did not return the look of happiness. Drew turned his back on her as Ash, Brock, and Max ran up besides them.

"Drew-" Ash started.

"Don't want to hear it," the emerald-haired boy replied coldly.

"It's a rough time for him, Ash… Don't push it," Brock said.

"So…uhm, Drew? I'll see you at a contest or something, right?" May asked hopefully.

"Flygon, c'mon out," Drew said softly as he drew his Pokeball. Immediately, a strong green dragon and insect Pokemon appeared out of the blinding red light. Drew wiped his eyes and patted Flygon's neck…

"Drew? I will see you at another contest…right?" May asked with a quivering voice.

"I doubt it," Drew replied, trying to hold back emotion.

Drew climbed onto Flygon's back and the powerful dragon flapped its rhombus-like wings and levitated off the ground. As the mighty dragon lifted itself into the air, Drew felt one more tear escape the corner of his eye as his Pokemon sped away. The cold wind rushed against his cheek as he wiped his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to see May ever again…but somehow, he wished he did. He wished he could tell her the truth about how he truly felt, but it never seemed to be the right time or place for that.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Ash asked after a strained silence.

"I'm not sure," May replied sadly.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Max asked his older sister.

"Most definitely not…"

* * *

** Author's Note:** Drew's always been my favorite character and after watching the episodes that he's been in, it doesn't show the more emotional and angsty Drew that I'm sure some people would like to see. This story was dedicated to show how Drew would most likely react to Roselia's death. I'm sure he'll try to keep up his strong and silent image like how he did at the end, but the pain will always follow him.

And this is implied Constestshipping because May stayed with Drew the entire night...holding him. Yep, well anyway sorry for the OOC ness if you think its there right after his pokemon died, this is a way he would most likely react. All those really cool guys have a strong image but sometimes, on the inside, they are in pain.

My goal is at least 10 reviews. If you would kindly contribute, I will be sure to write another story soon!


End file.
